


Countless Days

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Sad Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Self-Harm, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: I'm Sick of Crying, Tired of Trying. Yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 113





	Countless Days

**Author's Note:**

> Self harm, suicide, depression, suicidal thoughts

_I think I'm going to kill myself._

_Maybe not today, or next week, or even next year, but I can feel it._

_I will end my life on my own terms_.

It had taken a while for Stiles to get this bad. To get this sad, this numb, this empty.

But it happened.

And no one noticed.

Countless days pass and Scott won't spare him a glance. Won't stop flinching when he speaks, when he moves, when he blinks.

He won't say anything, he won't text and he won't even care.

And Stiles can't find it in himself to care either.

Countless days pass and his dad won't look at him. Won't make sure he's eaten, won't comfort him after a nightmare, won't ask why hes so thin.

He won't say anything, won't hug him, won't bid him goodnight.

So Stiles doesn't either.

Countless days pass and Lydia won't talk to him. Won't smile at him, won't sit with him, won't study with him.

She won't research with him, she won't help him, she won't cry with him.

He tries not to care.

But it doesn't stop the cuts, the tears, the panic attacks.

But it's fine because he's Stiles and he can handle a few roadblocks. 

He pretends it doesn't hurt when his father won't notice his tears, Scott won't notice his pain, Lydia won't notice his sadness.

He pretends he's okay.

But he knows he's not. Deep down, he's knows he won't be able to take it much longer. 

He knows no one will care, or remember him, or cry for him.

But he's so dead inside and sick of pretending everything is okay.

Because it's not. 

It will never be the same. 


End file.
